Not Today!
by Katie26
Summary: Ginny is visited by her first little red monster in Lupin's DADA class. I consider this half humor, half horror. Read and Review!


Thanks to brilliant people like Emmylou I have a new and entirely not my own plot to give to you guys. This is #14 of her plot bunnies. If I was half as creative as her, you would have a good story here, but…. Just read it then review.

Takes place during Ginny's second year (Harry's third) in DADA.

Not Today!

"The Lethifold may be rare, but it is certainly dangerous. If you would all please turn to page 254, we will be able…."

As twelve-year-old Ginny Weasley turned the pages of her worn book, she felt the funny feeling in her stomach ebb slightly. 'Good,' she thought, 'its finally going away.' Though she wondered if she should go to the Hospital Wing, she didn't feel nauseous; it was just a faint ache. 'Probably from the sit-ups I did with Vicky last night,' she thought.

One of her best friends, Vicky Frobisher, winked at her from across the row and nodded towards Edric Brooks, one of the second year Slytherins in their class. Ginny rolled her eyes; Edric may be dreamy, but he was a Slytherin. Definitely not her type.

"The last sighting in Britain was nearly four-hundred years ago, but that doesn't necessarily mean there haven't been…," continued Professor Lupin, seemingly unaware of the exchange.

Ginny grimaced slightly, but she still didn't feel sick. She snuck another glance at Vicky, but she seemed oblivious of her friend's discomfort and was happily boy-hunting.

"Ms. Weasley, I was wondering if you would help me with this demonstration?" asked Professor Lupin kindly. "We'll be tackling this dummy Lethifold."

"Of course Professor," Ginny nodded. As she shrugged off her robes, she heard a collective gasp from the female population of the class followed by a small chuckle, much later, from the male portion. Ginny glanced behind her, but decided that it was probably something someone had said and continued to the front of the room with her head held high.

As she turned to face the class, she saw Vicky, eyes wide, gesturing wildly for Ginny's attention. Ginny watched carefully as her friend mouth something at her, though it was hard to understand what she was trying to say.

Professor Lupin sat down at his desk, scribbling hurriedly on a spare bit of parchment. He stood quickly, nearly knocking his chair over, and handed to paper to Ginny, his face determinedly impassive. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly, still uncomprehending of the sniggers around her.

Ms. Weasley, here is a pass to the bathroom from this class. You are not required to return to class today, but our homework assignments are as follows:

Notes on chapter four, section five on the Lethifold

Essay (due Friday) on the possible ways of defending oneself against a Lethifold (be sure to include information about the untested theories of the Ministry officials)

Practice Patronus under supervision of trusted older students or teachers

Ginny looked at her teacher confused, but gathered her books dutifully into her bag and left the classroom. As she closed the door behind her, she glanced back and saw one of her Slytherin enemies, Richard Meliflua, raise his hand with a sneaky look on his face, while his cronies Fordon Nigellus and Nate Taber sniggered behind their hands. Sometimes Ginny found it impossible to believe that she was related to this jerk, however distantly.

When Ginny reached the bathroom, though, she had to admit to herself that she truly didn't have to relieve herself. It was awfully kind of the professor to excuse her from class, but she still didn't have a clue as to why the entire class was tittering, as she was sure she didn't have her skirt tucked into her shirt this time. She locked the stall door behind her, hiked up her skirt, and…..

> > > >Mrs. Norris jumped three feet in the air at the scream coming from the bathroom. Honestly, can't these human children keep quiet during her afternoon stroll? Wasn't this student supposed to be in class? She had better get Filch…. > > > >

After the initial shock of finding blood on her knickers and her skirt (of course, it had to bleed through the lightest part of the skirt for everyone to see), Ginny finally decided that she was not dying and remembered her conversation with her mother before her first year. 'Oh no,' she though frantically, 'I'll never hear the end of this; I'm going to die of embarrassment!'

Ginny wrapped her robes around her tightly and left the bathroom in search of new knickers from her dorm room. Still blushing furiously and shaking her head at the thought of returning to class after this, she ran straight into a wall of hard-as-a-rock muscle (no, not Filch).

"Well, seems little Miss Gingerhair's become a woman."

Ginny couldn't help it; she blushed as deeply red as a cherry. Her brain worked frantically for a good comeback, but she couldn't think of one that didn't embarrass her more. Looking up into the eyes of Richard Meliflua, she said the first thing that came to mind; it was probably what Fred or George would have said if faced with this situation. At that thought, Ginny couldn't help but be disgusted.

"Finally I can be the same as you, Meliflua," she said, with as much dignity as she could muster, her voice only wavering slightly.

"I am quite the role model," he sneered. "So, are you coming back to class, Weasley?"

"I happen to have a get-out-free pass, so if you'll please move…." Ginny tried to sidestep him, but he quickly moved to block her, causing her eyes to face his uniform-covered chest yet again.

Not the kind of girl to take this kind of harassment, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"ARGHHHHHIIIOOIOIOIGHGHG!"

Ginny kneed snotty Richard Meliflua in the groin and strode away, her head held high.

Epilogue: Meliflua was caught by Filch out of class and given three weeks worth of detention for being near the girl's bathroom. Ginny and her friends were able to laugh about her incident and nobody bothered Ginny about it after hearing what she did to that smarmy Slytherin bastard.


End file.
